


Talents [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Age of Sail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Historical, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Gryphonrhi.Time heals wounds, aye, but the worst ones have to be cleaned before the days can work their balm.





	Talents [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62418) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/talents/%5bHighlander%5d%20Talents.mp3) (14.8 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/talents/%5bHighlander%5d%20Talents.m4b) (26.3 MB).

Length: 30:48  


**Author's Note:**

> Wave photo by @oscartothekeys on Unsplash.


End file.
